User talk:DemonisAOH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:DarkusMaster/Bad Luck Moments/Airzel-of-haos-20100815174328 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 22:07, August 15, 2010 PLEASE TELL ME WHERE TO FIND YOU AND ANSWER YOUR EMAIL! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 03:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, get ya favorite coffee at my blog for friends ONLY! I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 16:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) FOODFIGHTONMYBLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 17:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl on BD? GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are getting out hand, HEEELLPP!!! DarkusAlpha 22:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) nice sig. My name is Bakuplanet and i'm going onto Dharak. Meet me at the guanlet store near the DNA console. GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are getting out hand, HEEELLPP!!! DarkusAlpha 23:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Wha? You didn't say so! I'm COMMING!!!!! GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are getting out hand, HEEELLPP!!! DarkusAlpha 23:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) GaiaDrago's Bakugans now are getting out hand, HEEELLPP!!! DarkusAlpha 23:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey - Just wanted to let you know I have an account over here now, should you ever need to use it to contact me. Have a great day! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 14:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Email is darkusalpha@gmail.com Will do a chat on updates. NEWS FLASH. You have Alpha before you!! 00:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) *Ahm*... look here. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 05:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) new blog u gotta start a new blog...cuz u got a account 21:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. White Star Line 03:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Here he is! I just defeated King Death.So that means Evilix and shade are seperate! Here you go, (Hands Airzel Shade) Dude seriously stop that. there is a song you NEED to listen to called What have we become by daughtry that song is EFFING awesome :D RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) And no he lied to you lol we never broke up lol RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) have you listened to the song yet? LISTEN TO IT NOWWW!!!!!!!!!! oh have you seen the new chat thing???? its fun i brawled DM up there and won :D RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) DECENT? HAH!!!! your a very funny person its AWESOME. anyway are you seriously trying to piss me off more than i already am?????? not a very smart thing to do airzel >:D lol. RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) oh just go to...... i can't say what i want to say up here ....... anyway just leave me alone if your just gonna make me mad >:( RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are 19:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) what up It's me again! I got the rtw account! Kyleronco 20:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) cheese! I love cheese! AoH, go to my latest blog. Linehalt got something for Huntress. Darkus''Ma''ster 22:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Listen here Hey dude, DM is the one who started this and Sarah started defending I harassed no one so get your facts straight. My Bakugan possy will knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it 18:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) No because its true if you unblock me Ill post a pic of my email where Z says it thus harassing me and I never said any of the words fully. I never truely said Z is a liar I said he is probably lying but I said that Z isnt trustworthy but I never said that everyone doesnt trust him...Dont press my button Airzel -_- 18:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry about the mix up but they both have Rayne in there name. Please unblock me.Dont press my button Airzel -_- 18:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) my blog how come right after you left that message on my blog (http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ultimapyrus/Crystal_Clunker_(CC)) now comments are closed? what did u do? just wondering cuz ur an admin. or wuz it a glitch? if so...fix it! Ultimapyrus is #1! 21:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i still want u to fix my blog Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i have no clue why that pic is in my sig...its supposed to be helios...but now its a dog? im starting to crack up...(starts laughing hysterically). WHAT THE FREAK? what is tht pic? this is so ironic...get ready cuz you'll see it again right here -> Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ok, i tried fixing it, and closed commenting isnt enabled. so it just might be some glitch, let me try again. heres that stupid dog...again (cant help but laugh to self yet again) Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ive tried poetry before It's hard and mine was terrible. How did you get so good at it?. WOOT WOOT!!! cool That is awesome. I do random poetry on dimensions. and ppl get scared sometimes. Merry christmas Merry cristmas and i hope ill make this one this year Airzel, why did you blocked me for an extra day. I didnt even bother to ask for an unblock. If you do why do I end up with an extra day? Or are you gonna unblock me Thursday? User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 02:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC) They kicked me too Green Day Re: Squirrel Dude Go for it. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC)'' WARNING Please do not be saying crude stuff on my talk page. And DON'T threaten me. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 04:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ? Does it say "Set up Wiki first"? I had/have that too. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Hey!!!!!!!! hey! what's your name in BD??? and in what server are you usually??? I can now play!!:D xD btw you still remember me?? Ive been out a lot and havent had the time to get online :/ xD Alan1495 ----Have you seen my Strikeflier??? 02:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeness I just wante to stop by and say that your Avatar is AWESOME! Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 03:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) jus leeve me alone AOH, i hav enuff going on in my life, i cnt put up wit u Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 23:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ur not gonna help me AOH...ive got a million things inside my head right now. hav u ever moved once? out-of-state? ive moved 3 times...and have lived in 4 (now 5) different homes. currently the economy where i live is in a recession. theres lots more than tht but i dnt feel like opening up 2 u Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 23:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ur not my psychologist. im fine, just hav a high temper. ive delt with worse situations before...jus right now im on edge. please understand that Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 23:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Airzel. The IRC Channel for Attribute-United is set up. Alpha helped me out, but so far, only I'm set for Auto-op. Once you register on Freenode, I can set you up for Auto-op. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 03:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) my words for you I saw what you put on my blog on the other wiki and I have 2 thing's two say 1.)it's people like you that make me want to cut off my head and the way you treat me is somewhat Harrasment and if it's not I sure feel like i'm being Harrased by you so either lighten up or ban your self 2.)and if my mom has to come on here she tell you so much that you'll be scared to DEATH because of it and darkbullvicky was standing up for me like you don't cause you only care about your self and there's 1 more thing i'm better then you at I'M THE INSANE ONE.